The present invention relates to an apparatus for making figures or body exercises in rotation. It also concerns a gripping organ of the type equipping said apparatus.
New forms of dances and urban body expression such as hip-hop include rotation figures wherein the male or female dancer turns on himself or herself, by being supported on one hand directly put on a surface or a carpet or a piece of cloth placed on said surface which must be flat. The possible irregularities of the holding surface can cause theses rotation exercises to be particularly tough and sometimes hazardous. Furthermore, the dancers may have their artistic demonstration limited by their physical resistance and their ability to counter the frictions at the interface between their hand and the contact surface. Moreover, the dancers can be led to make figures in rotation by being supported on a part of the body other than the hand, for example, the back, the ass, the head, a knee or a foot.